sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Adult Cyrus the fox (Classic Version)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This version is now considered non-canon to Jaredthefox92's current series, Flawed Deities continuity. However, this version of Cyrus is still used for roleplaying and random story purpose s.) Cyrus Daniel is the primal brother of Grief the fox, and the son of Jared the fox and Ophelia the fox. Like his brother, Cyrus has the ability to self-magnify his body to become a mighty and imposing giant, however unlike his brother Cyrus uses his natural half-Cavarian gifts for good instead of evil. Appearance: Numerous updates have been given to Classic Cyrus since his latest reboot, most notably he has been updated in age to be a young adult at age of 24 and his design has been given an update as well. Unlike his kid version this Cyrus is more defined in his overly stylized appearance with such additions as eye gloss, golden bracelets around his wrists and legs, as well as a skirt and belt which he finds adorable. Like his brother's update this version of Cyrus forgoes footwear and socks for a more 'giant' like barefoot appearance. He also has forgone his chest fur and tail dying for his grey an natural color to complement his pink color he inherited genetically from his mother, Ophelia. Personality "I maybe a faggot, but I'm the biggest and strongest faggot around!"~ Cyrus speaking out against a group of thugs. Much of Cyrus's personality has been retained however, Cyrus is still the inverse of his brother in that he is more gentle, open to his feelings, and 'girly'. Cyrus is known to be heroic antagonist to Grief's villainous protagonist.Cyrus is known to be more cuddly and compassionate, often not trying to crush people on purpose. He also is known to be very self-secure about his sexual orientation to the point of cross dressing,(much to the comical annoyance of his brother). Powers: Most of Cyrus's powers stem from his mother's dominant Cavarian xenon genes, hence why he takes on traits from his mother like his fur color, his high amounts of Testosterone, and Estrogen, and other genetic factors. The ability to self-magnify himself comes from her, as well as his decelerated aging that is common for many citizens of the planet Cavari. Abilities *'Self-Magnification': Cyrus's natural Cavarian power, he grows and shrinks just like Grief, (mostly growing and reverting back to normal though) *'Enhanced Strength:' The bigger Cyrus gets, the mightier he becomes! *'Enhanced Durability': Just like his brother, the bigger he gets the more resilient to pain he becomes as well as immune to kinetic projectiles and concussive blasts. *'Slow Decelerated Aging:' A common Cavarian genetic trait. Stats: Relationships: Leonti Aksenoil Leonti is Cyrus's homosexual male lover. While the two met by an unexpected visit from his brother Grief beforehand, (after Leonti became Grief's on de-facto sidekick), the two fell in love. However it is unknown whether anything physically intimate other than kissing and hugging has taken place between them. Grief Cyrus is Grief's primal self, and Grief is Cyrus's anti self. Thus both of them are in actuality the same person. Weaknesses: Cyrus has the exact same weaknesses as his brother Grief, thus he is doomed to face several of the limitations of his brother as well. Most notable are: 1. 1.When Cyrus is giant sized he becomes a huge and impossible to miss target. Unless something is a big as him or larger he more than likely can only block attacks and/ or take them head on and try to overcome them with his endurance. Cyrus is a sitting duck when giant sized. 2. 2.Cyrus’s reflexes when larger decrease meaning he has to use more force to move around his massive body, even while used to this he still will have very slow reaction time and agility as compared to faster and more agile Mobians. 3. 3.While Cyrus is immune to some kinetic attacks he is not immune to most unconventional or non-kinetic attacks. Cyrus can take damage from just about anything from lasers, to electricity, to magic and even fire. 4. 4.Cyrus is sensitive at his ears and eyes, attacks at them are often successful at deafening him or blinding him. 5. 5.Cyrus’s’s powers can be affected by emotion, he can grow prematurely if he gets excited or angry, and shrink if he gets scared or sad. 6. 6.A major flaw in his powers is that he needs a lot of fuel for his monstrous metabolism. If Cyrus gets hungry he will start to shrink until he is normal size and maybe even faint. '7. '''7.''Shoot at his eyes! '(Go down to your local Radioshack, pick up a laser pointer and aim it at him, it will affect him and disorient him/blind him.) 8. 8.Cyrus can be surrounded by all sides or hit with long range attacks, he’s best at melee but can get overwhelmed by multiple opponents really easy. Cyrus Vs Grief Theme Song: Trivia: *Cyrus's voice would be akin to James from the earilest versions of English version of Pokemon. *Cyrus is indeed homosexual, and maybe in a relationship with a lion named Leon. *Cyrus loves to go on vacations, especially in tropical regions and islands. *It is believed that if Grief ever started to become good or heroic that deep down inside Cyrus in turn would become more sinister and devious inside due the the opposing dimensional laws that each respective version would have. Gallery: The amazing colossal cyrus by jaredthefox92-dar7l7d.png Cyrus and leonti comission by cassidythehedgehog1-da9bjjh.jpg Cyrus By Me.png Cyrus Running.png cocky_cyrus_by_jaredthefox92-datpqz7.png|Like his doppleganger 'brother' Grief, Cyrus is a cocky and airheaded bastard. The amazing colossal cyrus by jaredthefox92-dar7l7d.png Cyrus Running.png Reboot Cyrus Age 24.png 368px-Cyrus nearly finished.jpeg insert_your_own_interpretation__by_jaredthefox92-dayv1x1.png|Insert your own idea of what Cyrus is doing. Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC